Cammie In Rome
by Cheese Assassin
Summary: When Cammie runs away from the Gallagher Academy at the end of GG4, no one knows what exactly happened. But we do know that she went to Rome, that the Circle found her. What did they do? Who was involved? Cammie's summer in Rome... what she would have remembered if she didn't have amnesia? Yeah, sorry so bad at summaries! First fan fiction, please give it a try! NB: GG5 Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick note, I DO not own Ally Carter! She made Gallagher Girls. Before you read though i would say that this is my first attempt at a fan-fiction, I've tried really hard but want your opinion on it, this is just the first chapter. Some strong language. I don't think there's any spelling mistakes, I've spell checked and proof-read everything. Hope you enjoy.**

He's_ one of them_ I reminded myself, still not quite believing it. Looking up at President Winters I smiled at him. "Are you OK Cam?" he asked me gently, "I'm fine" I said grinning "seems stress is pulling you down- I mean going to a spy school isn't enough, you always have to go one step further, always the case with girls like you" he said icily, his tone suddenly changing. I scowled at launched a right hook to the side of his cheek, he stumbled and ended up against the wall "You little bitch," he snarled. I brought my left leg up to his collarbone and he howled in pain, he tried to punch me but I blocked it and sent him flying over my shoulder. I missed it, I realized in shock- I had missed the feeling of my blood pounding, sweat pouring down my face. I missed it. I wondered if that made me insane, but I couldn't think about it, not now.

Suddenly his hands were around my throat, I froze, pretending to be scared before snapping my head back into his chest. I span around on the balls of my feet and launched a high kick to the side of his neck, before aiming an array of punches to his temple. He lay on the floor in front of me blood dribbling from the side of mouth. "Bastard" I muttered spitting on him. I turned my back on him and ran into 'my bedroom' I grabbed a bottle of hair dye and pair of scissors; it was time I left.

Slipping into the bathroom I locked the door, turned to the mirror, I looked at my hair, and started cutting it around the middle of my ears, when I was finished I looked in the mirror and winced. Not a good look. I took the hair dye and scanned the instructions before brushing it into my hair; I couldn't care how it looked. That was Macey's job. But Macey wasn't here I reminded myself it still shocking me, even after two months without them it still seemed weird. I grabbed a towel off the rack and rubbed my hair, it seemed so short, too short. Sighing I opened the bathroom window, climbed onto the ledge and jumped.

I already had the Circle on my tail, I ran down the streets of Rome pushing people out of my way "Guardare cagna*" a man yelled at me, I ignored him my heart pounding, I turned down another street my bare feet burning against the hot cobbled streets, suddenly a women was upon me; "Signorina" she shouted "What is it? Are you in trouble? Here come this way" I smiled at her thankfully, following her into a house. I realized a second too late that I shouldn't have trusted her, I turned to run again but a gun was at my head. "Now Cam you wouldn't want to get shot would you?" It was Catherine; I hissed wondering how Zach could have possibly come from her. "Catherine" I whispered acknowledging her "Cameron" she replied. "I'm guessing you won't be nice enough to let me go" I decided, "Now what would be the fun in that? Don't you want to see your father?" she mused. I jerked my head away from the gun "You dare talk about my father?" I snarled at her, she sighed and pointed the gun at my thigh; "this is getting boring now Cammie" she decided and pulled the trigger.

I screamed as I fell backwards against the wall, blood pouring out of my leg. "Listen to me Ms Morgan" Catherine advised me "I'm in charge here and you do what I say, or the next bullet goes through your head" I nodded weakly. "Good girl" she crooned "Zach" I whispered weakly "what about him?" she snapped "He hates you, he wishes you were dead, isn't your duty as a mother to make proud not ashamed?" I questioned feebly, anger flashed across her face and she raised the gun pointing it at my shoulder, I watched it as her finger slowly pulled the trigger.

The bullet span from towards me, I held my breath waiting for the impact, it tore through my skin more blood pouring out of me, it hit the bone with a sickening crunch, but it carried on burying its way through the bone. I could feel it splintering the bone, tiny shards of it hitting different nerves and making my vision go dark and cloudy, as it finally stopped, wedged at the back of the bone, I screamed, blood pouring over my clothes and desperation in my voice. In that moment a picture of Dad came into my head, blood pouring out of his mouth, screaming in agony, I screamed again. And again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second chapter, sorry it's not very long. Again some strong language and some gory parts.**

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and remembered what had happened. Looking at my shoulder, I could see thick gunky blood, slowly oozing out of the wound. My thigh was on fire and my clothes stained with dark blood. My blood. I looked around me; it was dark, the air musty and the walls cold and stone. The bed was hard. I opened my mouth and screamed. No one came, I screamed again before realizing how stupid I was, I wasn't thinking straight. I started to breathe deep and slow, trying to calm down, I was almost thinking straight when a trap door above me opened. "I need to know" Catherine explained, "I need to know, then I can stop hurting you, just tell me" I turned my head to her "Know what?" I spat "I think you know what I want Cam, you just need to tell me and then this can stop, after all we are both sisters of Gillian" she mused. "You are no sister of Gillian's, you are a traitor and a disappointment and I wouldn't tell you anything," I moaned painfully as my arm shifted, pushing the bullet deeper into my bone. She laughed sympathetically "Oh Cammie, so brave, it doesn't get you far" she admitted pursing her lips. "Now just tell me the names," she growled pushing her arm against the wound in my shoulder.

I sobbed painfully; I had spent the whole summer researching for this information, how to bring the Circle down, and this was as far as I had got. As far as my father, but I shouldn't have made the same mistakes, I should have learnt, I was a failure and a disappointment to the Morgan family.

"Ok Cam, we'll do it the hard way," Catherine decided, a smile tugging at her lips "I must say Cameron it's much more fun the hard way" she laughed and produced a knife, I tried to get up and run, but she was stopping me. The blade pressed against my skin, gently stroking my wrist, running lines up and down, only just drawing blood. "Changed your mind yet?" she asked me, when I didn't answer, she slashed the knife across my wrist, rupturing a vein, I screamed as blood gushed over my wrists and onto the bed, she did it again, I choked tasting vomit in my throat, I coughed and threw up. I screamed again as she slashed the knife across my cheek "Really Cam, there's no point in screaming there's no one who cares to hear you" she remarked.

_As if, I give a shit._

"Hmmm" she murmered "The knife is getting a little boring, just tell me and I'll stop" she whined mockingly, "I would rather die" I croaked. She rolled her eyes "You don't have to be so melodramatic Cam" she soothed "Why don't you shut up and just get on with what your doing it wont make a difference you silly bitch" I retorted watching the blood flow slow down and become thick and gloopy. It started to clot around the wound; I was impressed at how quickly it was starting to heal. "Oh Cam, did no one ever tell you 'sticks and stones'?" despite the fact my whole body was in agony and Catherine was torturing me I managed to roll my eyes.

She sighed and produced a gun from her holster. It was the same gun she had shot me with earlier; I started to try to back away, my leg burning in protest. "Where will you run Cam? You're in a basement, the only way out is up the ladder and you're not going to make it up there," she inquired softly. Her voice was so gentle and it only made me angrier, I slowly lifted my eyes up to look at her, opening my mouth and spat on her. I should have felt ashamed to do something so dirty, but the look of horror on Catherine's face was enough to make me feel pleased. I watched her raise the gun once again.

Again, the bullet rushed towards me, I watched it quite calmly until it hit my kneecap, it pounded through the bone, blasting it into pieces, and once again, I was bleeding, this time it hurt more than before, I let out a blood-curdling scream as the bullet lodged itself at the back of my knee. Catherine glared at me "If you won't cooperate with me then you will suffer Cameron, this wont stop until you give me the names." She barked. I sobbed in pain as she walked back towards the ladder, just before started to climb up it, she turned at fired the gun, this time at my foot. I howled in pain before feeling everything go dark and blurry once more. I welcomed it, anything was better than this world of agony and torture.

"_Dad!" I called "Dad, wake up!" I was running towards him laughing, I had found him; he was alive. I cried joyfully as I knelt down to wake up from his sleep. "Dad" I whispered shaking him "It's me, it's Cam, wake up Dad" but he didn't stir, that's when I noticed the red gaping cut across his throat, "DADDY" I bawled hysterically as I touched his white, cold skin. "Daddy, wake up" I was knelt over him, my tears dripping onto his face. I sobbed as I stroked his hair "Daddy, I love you" I whispered softly._

"_Cameron it's time to wake up" a voice called to me, pulling me back, I screamed and clung onto my dead father's shoulders as I was violently pulled back. I sobbed uncontrollably whispering "Daddy" over and over again._

I opened my eyes and saw a face in front of me; a man's face, a man I knew. Dr. Steve. I smiled in relief "Are you here to save me?" I asked shakily, thinking of the dream. He laughed delicately "No Cameron, I'm here to torture you, in the worst possible way I can, now isn't that fun?" he smiled appreciatively. I screamed and tried to run. "Now Cam, what's the fun in that? After all I only want to take you to see your father." I looked up at him my eyes wet with tears "My father is dead, the circle killed him" Dr Steve smiled again "Oh, I'm not so sure."

**Sorry I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter, so it's not very long, but I hope to have the 3rd by the end of the week. Please review, I'd love your idea's and advice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry this took so long to update and that it's not very long. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them! Any more ideas? Hope to have Chapter 4 out soon! again elements of torture etc.**

Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" I whispered faintly "Oh" he laughed, "Come and see for yourself" he grabbed my shirt collar and dragged me off the bed, I whimpered softly as pain shot up my body. I grabbed the side of the ladder to support myself; I looked up and saw pale hands coming down. Catherine's hands. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into the light, I yelped as the pain in my shoulder went up, I had thought it couldn't hurt anymore. The light blinded my eyes, the sun was high in the sky, I guessed it was sometime around midday, there were luscious green mountains and space to run all around me, but it was stopping me, the truth was stopping me. I wanted to know what had happened to my father, I was risking my life for the truth.

A chair sat in sandy path, old, covered in blood. I stopped breathing convulsing with horror; next to it was a tray. A tray with equipment on it. Just like in the Blackthorn tombs, I retched and threw up into the sand. I felt myself getting pushed nearer and nearer to the chair "Bastard" I sobbed at Dr. Steve, he laughed "Ooh, did you really believe he would be alive; after all these years" Fury grew inside me and I lunged at him, my body searing in protest. My fist connected with his jaw as I brought my good leg up chest. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Before he could start getting up again I stomped on his ankle crunching the bones.

Tears running down my face I ran, past Catherine, who stood there looking at me calmly. I came to a small, spindling tree and launched a two-footed kick at it snapping the trunk. My thigh screaming in anguish, I ignored it and carried on running meeting another tree, again I fired another kick at it snapping the trunk. I repeated this knowing now that if I needed to I could find my way back. I glanced behind me Catherine was strolling up, gun steady in her hands, I changed my mind on why I was attacking the trees, maybe if they came looking, I could be found, or my corpse. I shuddered at the thought as I ran further away from Catherine. I wasn't going to get away; I wasn't supposed to get away.

Stumbling I tripped over a wire running across the ground, barely visible. I cursed myself for forgetting basic intelligence of an operative as I fell to the ground. I sprawled across the dusty pathway as Catherine sauntered up, "Now Cam how far did that get you?" she crooned mockingly. I sobbed as she slowly dragged me back to the chair, making sure my body scraped across the dusty path.

Pushing me into the chair Dr. Steve came along and started tying me to it, "Now cam I don't suppose you would recognize this blood, but just so you know it's your fathers" she smiled softly. I bawled at the thought of my father spending his last days here. Dr Steve made sure I was securely tied to the chair before placing my hands palm up on the arms of the chair. Catherine passed him a hammer and he produced two rusty nailed. I gasped as I realised he was going to _nail _me to the chair. The hammer flew down on the nail and into my palm; I shrieked blood pouring out of my hands, tears pouring out of my eyes. Once he had finished I looked up at Catherine who had set up an old television with a video cassette attached. "Now Cameron" she informed me "you are going to watch this or I will cause you more pain, much worse than this, are we clear?" her voice was quite, low, soft and…. Dangerous. She pressed play on the screen and an American voice over started.

"You are about to watch the death of Mathew Morgan. Enjoy"

**Thank you! can you review with your thoughts and ideas please?!**

**Cheese Assassin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, oh my gosh I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update, but finally here is Chapter 4! Hope to update sooner for Chapter 5 but school work is hell at the moment! This chapter was really hard to write and isn't that long, but I've put a lot of effort into it and I hope you enjoy it. Please, please, please review with your ideas of what can happen next, it doesn't take long! Please? Again, violent scenes and gory parts, some strong language. Enjoy.**

My mouth opened in shock as I processed the words in my head, no they couldn't do this. They wouldn't have filmed his death; my fathers death. They would I thought shuddering, they would do anything for the names.

I looked down, I wasn't going to watch this, I couldn't. Suddenly Catherine snapped my head back so it was facing the television "Do you want me to tie your head here Cameron?" she asked viciously, I shook my head weakly. The tears were pouring down my face yet the screen was blank, I waited, and waited, finally I began to get my hopes up, maybe they hadn't, it was just a hoax. My breathing started to slow, the adrenaline started to go and I couldn't feel the pain my body was in more sharply.

I felt like I was floating, floating in a sea of death and anger, and hatred, a place where love and family didn't exist, it was becoming too much, I just want it too end, just let it end...

I woke up as my breath caught in my throat, I was back in the basement, I was alone. I slowly breathed in and out, gathering my thoughts together. Finally when I could think straight I decided it was the only way I could get out of this place. Painfully I reached beside the bed, but froze, something was scratched into the wall, I could feel he crumbling stone and rough carvings. Intrigued I pushed the mattress down and traced my fingers across the carvings, in my head I saw something else. I saw my myself, years ago with an arm around my shoulders, the owner of the arm was my father. I could feel the way he would hold my hand as I traced the carvings. M.A.M, suddenly it all fitted into place.

My Dad had been here, he had been here on this very bed, stuck in this very room, killed here. I let out a little hiccough as my breath caught in my throat. _Oh my God. _I was breathing too fast, I could feel my heart thrumming loudly in my chest. But a strange air of calmness settled around me as I lifted my arm just above my own fathers work. I set to work.

It hurt, it hurt so much, my fingers were bleeding and bruised. Tears were falling across my cheeks and onto my ripped, bloody t-shirt. My own initials were covered in my blood and skin. Finally, I finished "I love you Daddy" I whispered softly letting the tears dribble into my mouth.

I woke with a start, someone was climbing down the ladder. I looked across, it was Dr. Steve. I was past the point of even being able to scowl at him, I felt weak, light-headed, sick. I didn't care anymore, he could do what he liked, I was too weak to do anything about it. Weak. I hated the word, it described me perfectly, I was used to being strong, being able to stand up to fully grown adults. Not anymore. I turned my head to the wall, causing it to swim in a whirl of blackness, I looked at my initials, they matched the room. I had grown to believe this is where I would live for the rest of my life until they finally got bored and killed me, just like my dad before me.

"Hello Cameron" Dr. Steve greeted me, "Hello" I whispered hoarsely my voice dragging, through my cracked lips. "Oh Cameron, you sound dehydrated, here have a glass of water" he said softly, my mouth watering i took the glass and gulped down a mouthful.

Burning, tearing my throat apart. I spluttered and spat out what was left in my mouth. Bleach. Retching violently I tasted blood before throwing up blood, it splattered my body and the bed, Dr. Steve had conveniently stepped out of the way. "You bastard" I spluttered faintly. "Oops, sorry Cammie I didn't mean to" he mocked, I couldn't reply, my throat was filling up with blood and acid. I chucked it everywhere, not caring that it covered me and burned my skin. "I won't give you the information Dr. Steve, try all you like, it wont work" I whispered softly, the pain cracking my voice. "Just kill me now and save yourself the trouble" I pleaded, he laughed "Cammie dear, if I wanted to kill you, you would be in much more pain, there's no fun in a relatively painful death, it only gets fun when its slow and painful and the person is begging you to kill them" he confided in my, a smirk spreading across his face. "for instance I could do this" he observed taking a blood covered knife out of his pocket. "Last time I used this Cammie, I was torturing your dad" He plunged it into my already wounded shoulder. I let out a blood-curdling scream as it furrowed through my skin and bone emerging the other side. I continued to scream as hot blood poured over me and I heard Dr. Steve laugh.

**Woah, Dr. Steve is one evil, twisted man! Okay I hope you enjoyed that! Please review, I need ideas! I hope to update soon (2 weeks max.) Thanks guys, and thanks to those who have reviewed this, much appreciated!**

**Bye for now! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I've updated this much sooner than I expected so I hope you all enjoy. I've upgraded this to an M because it gets rather messy and bloody in this chapter and I don't want anyone reporting me. If you still think it could get away with being a T can you please tell me (I doubt it would though). This chapter was great fun to write and we definitely get a lot more action, so I really hope you enjoy!**

I awoke choking, I sat up my head spinning and had a trickle of blood down my chin and across my neck. I whimpered softly as my hand weakly fluttered across my shoulder. I let out a sob; "Mommy" I cried "Mommy I want to go home, why aren't you here? Mommy, please..." I shrieked hysterically "Mommy, mommy" I heard a quite mocking voice from the ladder.

"FUCK OFF" I screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE" I buried my head in my knees as the sobs shook my body uncontrollably. "Language" the voice tutted as light flooded into the basement; it burnt my eyes. "How's the shoulder?" Dr. Steve inquired cheerily. "Oh it's bloody fantastic, never better" I said sarcastically; i was pleased to find that I still had some sarcasm left. "And the throat?" he added on "that's just as good". He chuckled climbing down the ladder.

He started walking towards me; I screamed at him "Get away from me" he smirked "Or what? It's not like you can hurt me, I mean, look at you!" I hissed, I hated him. I hated him so much. He reached me and smiled coyly "Are we going to talk today or will I have to make you?" he asked darkly; I didn't reply. He smiled "Okay, lets do it the hard way" I looked up expecting to see a gun or knife, or even some of the instruments they had back in the Blackthorne caves. There was nothing, I frowned, that was when I noticed his eyes raking up and down my body, his tongue licking his lips hungrily.

Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck! In one swift movement he ripped off what was left of my t-shirt away. I screeched backing away from him, but he grabbed my arm holding me still. His other hand brushed against my breasts; just above my bra. I screamed and he raised his eyebrows "What's the point?" he queried looking into my eyes. Suddenly he slung his leg over my hip so he was on top of me "Cammie" he whispered into my ear "You probably hate me because of what I've done to you, because of what I'm about to do to you. But to be quite frank; your damned sexy, I need a shag and this might make you talk." I squirmed under him weakly and Dr. Steve groaned in pleasure pinning my arms either side of me. He bent his head down and licked my left breast, I shuddered and let out a spine-chilling scream as one of his hands groped at my bra strap. "P...President Winters" I sobbed, my eyes closed. I opened them wide FUCK what have I done? No, no, no, please... "President Winters?" he quizzed into my breasts. I nodded tears streaming down my cheeks. He abruptly stopped nibbling my breast and moved his mouth to my face; he lapped up my tears with his tongue, a groan escaping his throat.

"Now, now Steve, we'll try that as a last resort, bring her up here." I snapped my head around at the sound of Catherine's voice. She was stood at the top of the ladder, hands on her hips and a smirk spreading across her face. I felt relief, I actually felt relief at seeing _Catherine! _"Cammie just gave me a name" Dr. Steve said grinning at me "So I heard, but we already knew that, hmmmm, a start though- we've cracked you once, it'll be easier a second time" Catherine admitted looking at me and letting out a stupid, high-pitched, girly giggle.

Dr. Steve stuck out his bottom lip, but then got off me and pushed me to the ladder, I started to climb it hopelessly, but my hands couldn't grip the rungs and I fell back. Catherine grabbed my wrist and heaved me up, Dr. Steve slapping my arse as he followed. I was shaking, it was uncontrollable, I was breathing too fast, there was nothing I could do. There was nothing I could ever do.

Stumbling in the hot Italian sun I was pushed towards the metal table I had seen previously. Finally I reached it and Catherine laughed "Oh this will be fun!" she said joyfully, picking me up effortlessly and slinging me onto the table. She stripped me of my clothes and tied me to the hard metal surface so I was stuck, naked, in the scorching sun. "Time to get the party started" Catherine stated with a grin. She took what looked like a taser gone and pressed it against the soles of my feet. An electrical pulse shot up my body; I howled in pain and my back arched against the metal table. I felt warm liquid swim around my thighs. Shit.

"Ew!" Catherine complained but then laughed "Darling until you start talking its going to be a long, long day!"

**So... here it is Chapter 5. Like I said it's messy, its all it bit horrible for Cammie but we knew it would be so :( Thank you so much for all the reviews I love reading them so much, its great to know my work is appreciated :) I pretty much have Chapter 6 planned out, so it shouldn't be too long until I update again. Pleas ereview and I'll update sooner ;) Thank you so much guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! I know I've taken so much longer to write this chapter than I expected. I'm sorry it's not that long but it is violent. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love reading them; it makes me so happy to know how much you love my writing.**

**Again I would like to warn you that this chapter is very violent and rather sick and twisted; but then I guess that's expected! Enjoy!**

Catherine giggle psychotically and held the taser against the sole of my left foot; I opened my mouth and screamed

"PLEASE"

she laughed

"just give me the names"

"Never..."

I yelled trailing off in a high pitched scream as she repressed the taser against my stomach; my back arched into an unnatural position and the shackles around my wrists ripped through my skin as my hands balled into fists.

"Please..."

I sobbed hysterically as dropped the taser and picked up an iron rod.

"Cameron"

She laughed

"Tears do not work with me, I thought you would have guessed that already! Your stupider than you look, I mean it took Zach less time than you to figure out that crying would not stop me spanking him, and he was what? 3 years old!"

"Do you realize what a terrible mother you are Catherine?" I hissed through clenched teeth as I took a blow to the stomach. She snorted;

"You can't judge me by that! Loads of parents all over the world spank their children when they have misbehaved!"

She smiled sweetly and she cracked the bar against my infected shoulder; I screamed

"Your barbaric, you know that Catherine?"

She clutched her stomach laughing;

"Why because i'm beating the hell out of you, or because I used to spank Zach's bottom when he was naughty?"

I heaved and threw up more blood, I spat it out of my mouth before speaking again;

"Both"

She sniggered

"You know, a large majority of the population agree that a good spanking is a good method of punishment for a naughty child. I agree, your mother should of spanked you; then you might of learnt to behave and not go sneaking off grounds without permission!"

I growled angrily

"My mother is a great woman"

Again she was laughing;

"I mean if I was your mother, as soon as i had realized what you had being doing, I would have taken you into my office, and paddled you long and hard, then you might learn! Unfortunately I'm not your mother, but that doesn't mean I can't punish a naughty girl!"

"My mother would never do anything like that"

I snapped, Catherine rolled her eyes;

"I know, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't"

Light danced in her eyes as she gestured to a heavy wooden paddle on the table. She swiftly undid the shackles around my wrists and ankles, flipped my body over so I was lying on my front and re-locked the shackles. She then adjusted the table I was on I was bent over, I was sobbing uncontrollably as Catherine started to speak again;

"Did you know that they used to paddle you at Gallagher Academy if you were bad; they should never have stopped doing that, at least they had some standards back then. That's why I approve of Blackthorne you see, they have _discipline! _Nothing scared us Gallagher girls more than a termly paddling to remind us what would happen if we were to misbehave, that's where they've let you down Cammie!"

"You are revolting!"

I muttered into the metal table.

Suddenly there was a loud swooshing noise as the paddle hit my tensed buttocks, I let out a cry of surprise, but didn't have time to register pain before it hit me again. And again. I cried in humiliation and pain as I felt my bladder relax and empty its contents. _Shit!_

"You dirty girl!"

Catherine screamed

"Now give me the names!"

I couldn't concentrate, the pain was too much, I wanted it to end, it all to end. I screamed as i was shrouded in blackness.

**Did you enjoy it? Please review with your thoughts and ideas! Also, can anyone guess what will happen next? Again thank you for all the reviews- I love them. **

**Bye for now- I hope to update soon, but I doubt it will be before the new year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, sorry I've taken so long to update. what with it being Christmas and exams I just haven't had time to update anything! I would like to say thank you to MaximumCheeseCake who has been great help throughout this, giving me support and telling me when some of my ideas have been horrendous! Also she was the only one to review my last chapter, so I would like to thank her for that too. Guy's please, please, please review what I'm writing, it doesn't take long and I don't mind if your criticizing- just don't be horrible! I love reading your reviews and I promise to try and reply to all of them! So here goes!**

"Cameron, there's someone here to see you"

I groggily opened my eyes, my vision blurry. My lips were cracked and tasted of blood.

"What?"

I mumbled.

"Oh Cammie, you don't look too well"

I snapped my neck around causing my body to spasm.

"President Winters"

I acknowledged.

"I can't say your looking too well yourself"

He had lost wait and his clothes hung off him. He looked pale and his face was sunken. He really looked quite ill.

He laughed.

"Oh Cammie, your pathetic humor won't do you any good when I'm finished with you."

I shuddered.

"You see Cammie, I got in trouble for letting you go. Not that it was my fault. But still they made me pay for it. Now I owe them money and am in their debt. It's not nice Cammie. But I have my own business now, and it brings in so much money that they don't hurt me. So much. Do you wan't to know what my line of business is Cammie? It's human trafficking. Yes, I work in the sex industry. I find it rather amusing, especially when I get sent photo's of their frightened little eyes. It makes my debts bearable."

I started to shake, my hands tearing against the shackles around my wrists, mucky coloured blood dripping onto the table. I was getting weaker. I wouldn't last much longer. But in that one moment I didn't care, all I could concentrate on was President Winters.

"You. Make. Me. Sick."

I hissed my voice shaking.

He laughed.

"Well I will by the time I'm finished with you"

He slammed chain into my jaw. The bone crunched and punctured through my cheek.

I screamed, breaking off to throw up all over myself. My sick had bits of my jaw in it.

**I know it's not very long but this story hasn't got long left and has about 5 chapters to go :( So... what did you think? Please review!**

**It shouldn't be too long until I update with chapter 8.**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here is chapter 8! Sorry I have taken much longer to update than expected, I recently have been having quite a few personal issues at home which have taken up the time I usually dedicate to writing so sorry! But here is chapter 8, late but here!**

_"Cammie, Cammie it's time to go, come on"_

_I looked up at Zach, my hands resting on my stomach; he smiled at me lovingly and cupped his hand around my face. Slowly he lent down and kissed me softly sending little flutters down my back._

_"I love you Cam"_

_He whispered_

_"I love you too Zachary"_

_He grinned at me_

_"Come on we better get going"_

_He said taking my hand_

_"Zach, wait, Zach I have to tell you something"_

_My voice cracked and a tear ran down my cheek. Zach looked startled and wrapped his arm around me pulling me into a tight hug._

_"What is it love? Don't cry, I'm here"_

_"Zach… I'm pregnant"_

_I mumbled quietly, he didn't say anything, I thought that perhaps he hadn't heard me._

_"Zach, I said tha-"_

_He cut me off;_

_"I heard you Cam, are you absolutely sure?"_

_"I'm seven weeks overdue, the test said that I'm 12 weeks pregnant Zach"_

_My voice was wobbly. Zach placed his hands on my shoulder and looked at me pain etched across his face._

_"I'm such an idiot, what the hell was I doing? I'm so sorry Cam, I can't believe I've done this to you"_

_His voice was raised, angry._

_"Zach! Don't, it's not your fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for getting you in this mess. You don't want the baby do you?"_

_I pulled away from him tears rolling down my cheeks; his face softened._

_"Oh Cam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. Of course I want the baby! We're having a baby Cammie! Me and you, I'm a dad!"_

_His eyes were sparkling, he was smiling._

_"Zach, you're not angry that I'm pregnant? You want the baby too?"_

_I asked confused, I hadn't expected him to be happy about the pregnancy, I knew he would stand by me no matter what, but I didn't expect him to be happy!_

_"Yes Cammie, yes! Of course I'm happy, yes we hadn't planned this but when does anything we do ever go to plan? You're a mum Cam!"_

_He laughed_

_"I'm so glad you're happy Zach!"_

_I sighed in relief. Suddenly I felt a flutter in my stomach and gasped._

_"Cammie what's wrong?"_

_Zach asked alarmed, worry masking his face._

_"The baby is moving Zach! Here,"_

_I pulled my t-shirt up revealing my stomach which was had a growing bulge. I took his hand and placed it on my tummy. He grinned._

_"Hello little one"_

_He soothed. The baby kicked again, harder._

_"Ow! Be gentle sweetheart"_

_I whispered rubbing my tummy._

_The kicking continued getting harder and harder, I started to cry_

_"Ow, stop, stop, owwwwww!"_

_I screamed as an agonizing pain shot through my stomach coming form the baby._

_"Cammie what the fuck is going on?"_

_Zach demanded_

_"I don't know"_

_I sobbed_

_"It hurts Zach! It really hurts!"_

_I heard a tearing noise just an unbearable pain folded around my stomach, I looked down and gasped; a long gash ran across the bottom of my stomach, a black liquid oozing out of it, it ripped upwards as our 'baby' kicked again. The force of it causing me to throw up; Zach was staring at my stomach, he had gone pale, he looked faint. Zach never looks faint!_

_"Cam why is your blood black?"_

_I looked down, my blood was pooling around Zach's feet. It started to bubble._

_Zach screamed as his feet started to disappear. He seemed to be melting into it!_

_"Zach!"_

_I howled, as the child tore its way out of my stomach. It was a girl. I watched transfixed, amazed as she twisted in agony. She stared at me pleadingly, she had Zach's eyes. Then she contorted her limbs getting tangled up in unnatural positions. Her tiny body breaking convulsively. She turned to dust._

_I wailed in the pain of losing my most of my stomach and my child. I weakly turned my head to look at Zach as he melted even further into the substance we had thought was my blood._

_I reached out towards him, but I was being dragged away by the shadows._

_"NO! ZACH!"_

_I screamed folding up on myself._

I opened my eyes, my body was covered in beads of sweat and I smelt awful.

"Ew gross"

Catherine complained

"You were dreaming about my son"

She shuddered

"Gross!"

I ignored her, I was too distracted by the fact that my what was my smashed jaw was bandaged up. I frowned in confusion. President Winters laughed.

"Yes we bandaged you up a bit, you see we need you talk, we still need the names and until you talk this will happen again and again"

I shuddered my body shaking uncontrollably.

"So tell me Cammie, do you want children?"

President Winters asked me; I frowned, that was an odd question to ask me.

"Answer me!"

He barked dragging the taser across my stomach. I screamed, the sensation of burning alive spreading up through my chest; my wrists straining against the shackles.

"Yes"

I answered, sobbing.

"I see, and do you want children with Zachary?"

He asked me softly; I nodded sending a throb through my skull. Catherine pressed her lips together tightly and stepped forward.

"Cameron I don't want my only child to have children with you, to be quite frank, the thought revolts me. My son is like me, well he would be, right now, he is just mislead and even if this path he is taking, is the one he truly wants to take, he still deserves better than you. He is better than you Cameron. I will not give either of you the chance to have children. My son's children- my grandchildren will not have you as a mother."

"I never expected to get out of here alive Catherine"

I murmured softly.

"Oh but you will, you will Cammie. You are a good spy, you take after your father. This isn't working, keeping you here, you won't crack. So Dr. Steve and I, we had to get thinking. How else would we get the names from you? Then in a moment of wisdom, it came to us. It took us long enough, but yes finally, it came to us. So Cammie were going to send you home and get the names from you in your home"

Her eyes were sparkling, she was playing with me.

"How? How would that work? The Gallagher Academy is safe from you. I would remember you!"

She was laughing

"You won't remember this Cammie, you'll have forgotten the whole summer. The Gallagher Academy think that Dr. Steve is an ally, you'll think he is an ally. We will break you Cameron Morgan."

I took this all in taking deep breaths, and thought through logically, I finally gave a reply.

"What has this got to do with children and Zach Catherine?"

She smiled dreamily

"I was just getting to that bit, you and my son are pretty serious, its gross but I can't change that. I don't want my son getting you pregnant, so I'm taking away the possibility. You will no longer be able to become pregnant after this."

_What? _I screamed, she couldn't so this to me.

"No, no! Please!" I begged, tears streaming uselessly down my cheeks.

Catherine undid the shackles around my wrists and ankles and I started thrashing my body away from my mind. I fell to the ground in an undignified heap, but I barely noticed, I had no dignity left.

I felt warm water spray my body, took a deep shaky breath and looked up from where I was curled up on the ground. Catherine had a hose, I guess she meant what she said, she wanted to make me infertile.

I knew they were going to kill eventually, but I wanted to die whole, as myself. I didn't want to die with my sexual organs tampered with.

So I started to crawl. Crawl away from her. But I was so tired, so, so tired.

Catherine stopped me, I didn't fight, I couldn't fight. I didn't want to fight anymore, I could end this so easily, I could just give her the names, it would be so easy. Then I could die. I could sleep forever.

_Just give her the names._

**So that is the end of chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it! I felt like I was leaving Zach out so I had to bring him in somehow :P**

**I have decided that there is only 2 chapters left now, so this fan fiction is nearly at its end! Recently I have posted my own story on Fiction Press under the pen name of Rattle. The story is called dark Experiments, I would really appreciate any reviews on it!**

**So yes thank youuuuuu! And please, just, scroll down a little and write me a quick review? Would really appreciate it!**

**Cheese Assassin xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well finally here is the next chapter! I know I've taken so much longer to update than I said and I am sorry! (Please don't shoot me or anything). With exams and everything I have spent all my free revising but... wait for it... *drum roll* THERE ALMOST OVER! :D JUST 2 WEEKS LEFT THEN 12 WEEKS HOLIDAY! So yeah, here's the next chapter for you!**

_NO!_

I snapped of it, I could not fail my father. I couldn't. But the little voice in the back of my head kept saying it could all end if I just gave her what she wanted.

Catherine had her hand near my head; I think she thought that I was too exhausted to do anything. How wrong she was. I snapped my head round and bit her hand causing her to yelp in shock.

She grabbed my chin bringing my eyes to hers.

"You. Are. Pathetic."

She growled. I couldn't help it but a humorless laugh escaped from my lips. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Dr. Steve run up to her, his face sketched in panic.

"Cathy! You can't do this to her its not going to work!"

He panted breathlessly. My heart lifted slightly, if Dr Steve said no, surely I was safe. My hope was dashed when Catherine curled her lip up at him and struck him across the face. He gasped stumbling back, his hands sheltering his face. Catherine stepped over to him in two short steps and hissed at him menacingly;

"Since when have you had the right to tell _me _what to do? _I _am in charge here and you will do well to remember that. You are just a lowly bee worker, nothing else and you never will be. You are not important to the Circle, they don't care about you, they just use you, but me, _I _am important, they need me. They rely on me and IF YOU CARE FOR YOUR LIFE AT ALL YOU _WILL _REMEMBER THAT."

Her voice rose to a shout and I winced as Dr. Steve hung his head.

"Of course ma'am. I just wanted to say that you'll kill her, it won't work not without qualified doctors and gynecologists."

His voice was quiet and like that of a naughty child. Catherine was a power freak. Completely and utterly addicted, and to be honest that scared me more than anything I had being through. Her power, her addiction could get her to the top of the Circle and then there would be no stopping her. She knew the Gallagher Academy as well as me, she could get inside it and she could ruin it. Ruin the girls America rely on to be in the CIA. She could ruin the world. Make it crash and burn till nothing but what she wanted was left. She could be worse than Hitler.

Catherine sighed

"I suppose you are right, we need her alive. I need her alive and I need those names. Now if you wouldn't mind I am going to get some rest so you can deal with her. If she isn't near death by the end of it you will pay. Do you understand?"

Her voice was psychotic, she was a maniac. I tried to kick out, I couldn't be alone with him again, not after last time. As Catherine sauntered of a smug smirk across her face; Dr. Steve looked at me a small grin playing across his face. I felt the fear rising in my chest as he circled me, his predatory eyes scanning my body._  
_

"Please"

I whispered, my voice breaking and a few tears escaping my eyes and and running down my hot, dried out cheeks. Dr. Steve chuckled and pulled a bottle of water out of his large baggy short pocket.

"Have a drink Cammie, you'll never get through what I'm about to do with you without one."

I scowled shaking my head. I wasn't falling for that again. Not after last time.

"Its just water this time Cammie, honest."

He drank down a large mouthful to prove his point. He passed the bottle to me.

I was past the point of being too stubborn just to annoy him so I drunk it down thirstily; some of it splashing across my face due to the shaking in my hands and the fact I was laying down. I didn't care; the water felt cool and refreshing against my skin. I finished it and Dr. Steve took the bottle off me.

He sat down on the table next to me and I shuddered at how close to me he was. He ran his hand down my leg, I winced, as it passed all the bruises, and snaked dangerously close to the wound. I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but that would only amuse him.

"Cammie do you remember yesterday?"

He asked me softly. I frowned of course I remember yesterday, why wouldn't I... but wait. What did happen yesterday? I shook my head trying to clear the fog...

"I didn't think so"

He mused. What was he saying? Why couldn't I remember yesterday? I'm a Gallagher Girl, I remember everything. Yet I can't. I started to panic what had happened to me?

"Cammie have you learnt how to use guns yet?"

I frowned shaking my head; we didn't learn that till we were seniors. We didn't need to know till then. Dr. Steve looked confused and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's why you were struggling so much yesterday."

He muttered realization in his voice; I frowned I was so confused what was he talking about?

"Yesterday Cammie we let President Winters talk to you, he insisted that you be untied. He said that way it was funnier; he could watch you try to escape and then just throw you back to the ground. We agreed. The thing is you got your hands on a gun and I was about to intercept but Catherine told me not to. She said you wouldn't know how to put it together; that you weren't taught how to until your senior year. She said you would probably end up shooting yourself in the foot. But she was wrong; you did put it together right it took you a while but once you had got it right you dismantled it and started all over again; getting it right first time. We watched transfixed; Catherine was speechless. You shot President Winters."

His voice was cool and calm. I let out a small gasp. Dr. Steve laughed again.

"You didn't kill him; only scratched his leg but all the same; you shot him. You would of killed him if Catherine hadn't launched herself at you knocking you off target as you shot. But lets not worry about that now hey? Lets concentrate on the matter at hand."

My mind was swirling round; I had assembled a gun. I had shot President Winters in the leg; and worse of all I couldn't remember doing it. What else had I done? I asked myself feeling sick. What if I had done more?

I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a shadow over my face; I opened my eyes and and screamed; Dr. Steve was leaning over me; looking at me like I was food.

He ran his hand down my stomach and let out a hair raising scream as he ripped away the thin gown Catherine had dressed me in for her "operation" He smiled toying with my nipple as I started to shake uncontrollably;

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I all but screamed; he made me sick; this man. This _animal. _Wait, this _monster _was as bad as people in the news. He smiled softly his hand tracing my hip bones._  
_

"You could be in an anorexia documentary"

He mused. I scowled

"Well its hardly my fault! You're the one who's being starving me!"

I spat angrily as his hand made its way towards my sex. I screamed trying to kick out. Anything to get this monster away from me. When I screamed again it echoed everything I felt. It was long and didn't seem to end. It was a scream authors would describe as "bloodcurdling" it was deafening, and echoed all the pain I felt.

I didn't want to fight anymore, I didn't want to live anymore. I could join Dad, we could be happy together.

Music started to play. Loudly; far too loudly. I recognized it; had been played to me recently but I couldn't remember when. Just another thing I had forgotten. But... I knew it from somewhere else too; a circus. Dad was there. We were together for one of the last times. We went to the circus; we were so happy.

"Daddy I'm coming"

I whispered.

**So that is chapter 9! What do you think? So the next chapter... It will not be up for at least two weeks if not three of four. The next chapter will be the last chapter and I want to make it the best chapter yet. I have a few ideas but would really appreciate any help you can give me with your ideas, what you want to happen etc etc. So I would love it if you could tell me those either by review or PM or both! Again, thank you for all the lovely reviews you keep giving me :')**

**xxx**


End file.
